Wind energy has proven to be a highly promising renewable energy source. Generally, the amount of energy generated by a wind farm is a function of wind velocity, wind direction, terrain, inter-turbine influence, and turbine parameters. Where a number of turbines are co-located, the wind speed experienced by a downstream turbine will be less than that received by the upstream turbines due to the wake effect. This wake loss depends on wind velocity, direction and layout of turbines within a wind farm. Wind speed depends on type of terrain as well. Each topography has a different surface roughness, which affects characteristics of turbine wake and turbulence. To date, conventional efforts have not fully embraced possibilities for positioning and locating turbines in close proximity in a manner to generate power most effectively.